The frame and body of a vehicle is constructed with respect to precise geometric relationships, as determined by the manufacturer, in order that the vehicle have proper driving and road holding properties as well as accurate exterior design measurement locations for beauty of the finished body. Various apparatuses for effecting straightening of bent and damaged vehicle frame and body parts are known in the art, as are known various gauges, rules and the like for determining the amount of damage to the vehicle, frame and body members. These alignment measurement apparatuses are often unduly complex and cumbersome and require long periods of familiarization and usage in order for a vehicle frame and body repairman to become proficient in their operation.
The Eck U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,945, issued May 25, 1982, owned by Hein-Werner Corporation addresses the above problem and discloses a concept of using laser sighting instruments which sweep upwardly and downwardly and which are attached to the ends of transverse bars that mount below a vehicle parallel and equidistantly from the vehicle centerline. The present application, also assigned to the Hein-Werner corporation through its Kansas Jack division, further extends the concepts set forth in the Eck 945 patent and describes a device intended to enable precise placement of portions of the vehicle such as the upper portion of the medial pillar, and roof and portions of the front and rear fenders.
A recent trend in automobile construction has been that of space frame construction wherein a skeleton framework is fabricated by the automobile assembly plant, mounting pads are established at precise locations on the vehicle framework and the mounting pads are drilled to receive studs protruding from plastic body panels. The present General Motors Pontiac Fiero automobile is an example of such space frame and body panel construction. The body panels are typically formed by molding and have molded-in, nonadjustably positioned studs projecting therefrom. Thus, the positions of the mounting pads on the skeletal frame must be exact to specifications so that the body panels will fit properly into place. Previously, when vehicles were made of sheet metal welded and bolted onto either a unibody or separate frame construction, the body panels could be hammered or welded, pulled or stretched into place to repair damage. With the space frame and plastic panel construction, the ability of the repairman to manipulate the body panel into fitting onto the frame is lost.
With the space frame and plastic panel construction the plastic body panel may shatter on impact and the skeletal framework, with its attendant mounting pads, is likely to be displaced from its proper position. When the repairman attempts to position a new body panel onto the damaged framework, he finds that the panel studs no longer align with the mounting pads and the panel cannot be properly mounted. Nor can the repairman easily attach chains or the like to the damaged space frame components and pull out the damaged areas to properly position the mounting pads with respect to the panel studs because the panel obstructs the view of the repairman when he pulls on the framework to attempt to pull the mounting pads into position underneath the studs. The repairman thereby finds it exceedingly difficult to properly position the damaged area with its attendant mounting pads so that the studs of the new panel fit into place.
The above problem is widespread; some repairmen even go so far as to assert that such space frame construction cars are impossible to repair and decline to attempt repairwork, maintaining that when such cars are significantly damaged the only economic recourse available is to declare them a total loss for insurance purposes. This assertion has some merit, particularly when considering that the repairmen is speaking of his abilities to repair the vehicle using conventional tools available to the trade. The present invention is specifically designed for precisely affixing the position of an article, such as a space frame mounting pad, at a position in space which can be defined by X, Y and Z coordinates. The apparatus of the present invention enables extremely accurate positioning. Accuracy can be maintained within a quarter of an inch or less by the use of applicant's invention, utilizing a concept of orthogonally intersecting, collimated, coherent, laser generated planes of light, which when using tables of positions for each of the relevant space frame positioned mounting pads, critical junctures and the like are positioned at X, Y and Z coordinates to establish a point of intersection where the displaced vehicle part should be. Various means and pulling or pushing devices, as are well known in the art, are then applied to position the damaged part at the location and orientation established by the intersection of the laser planes set at the established X, Y and Z coordinates. This process is repeated for each of the mounting pads, as in the instance of a crushed body panel section, and then when the new body panel is applied to the corrected area, the panel studs fit into the mounting pads without problem if repair procedures have been carefully followed and measurements accurately determined.